


Missing Pants and Pillow Forts

by CaffeineJunkie



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not much tho, Oneshot, and oblivious, because they are dorks, little angst, mainly it is just trimberly being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineJunkie/pseuds/CaffeineJunkie
Summary: Kim has a bad day and it breaks Trini's heart to see Kimmy sad.OrJust a fluffy piece of fluffed up fluff because I adore Trimberly <3Rated mature for language.





	Missing Pants and Pillow Forts

Trini doesn’t like pants. 

At least, Kim figured that she can’t like pants because she won’t keep them on for more than five fucking minutes after walking back into the apartment and god damn that girl is killing her! She can not deal with that today, it’s just not fair. The shorter haired girl groans in resignation as she slides down the refrigerator, knocking off several of the tacky magnets that had been holding up takeaway menus and casual notes. They were mementos from weekend breaks and team bonding holidays the rangers had been on in the past few years, it had started as a joke but now it seemed that they couldn’t not pick out the ugliest magnet in the gift shop when they found themselves in a new place. It was their thing.

Another groan escaped her as she let her head fall back against the cool metal with a small thud. Her and Trini had a thing. Of course they had a thing. She was in so far over her head. Why had she ever agreed to live with her best friend? What could have possibly motivated her to put herself through this level of self torture every day? Why would she have ever thought this would be a good idea? 

Smooth, amazing, toned legs suddenly appeared in her vision and her cheeks flooded with heat before she could reign in any semblance of self control. Yep. She was pretty sure that was why she had agreed. A tiny whimper of defeat left her this time as she pulled her own legging clad legs up to her chest and she closed her eyes. God, she was sure she looked pathetic. 

She could hear the sound of the freezer box being opened, something being pulled out then closed again. Barely a minute passed before she felt the familiar weight of the smaller girl sinking next to her, resting her beanie clad head on her shoulder. “You wear a beanie but no pants. That just makes no sense Trini” She mumbles, before lifting her head and opening her eyes to look at her best friend. Trini simply smiles in response, popping off the lid of the ice cream carton and digging the spoon in before offering the first bite to Kim. 

The Pink Ranger scrunched her nose, opening her mouth to let Trini feed her, not caring how mardy she looked right now. “That bad of a day huh?” the smaller girl chucked, “Is it a dirty dancing, pillow forts and junk food kind of night?” Kim simply nodded her head before sighing heavily. How was it that Trini knew exactly what to do to make her feel better? She could read her better than she could read herself and that almost made it worse. Trini knew everything about her. Absolutely everything. From her deepest secrets to how she liked knitted blankets better than quilted ones. 

So, if she knew everything about her, that must mean Trini knew Kim liked her. More than liked her really. And if she knew, and hadn’t made a move, well, that must mean she didn’t like Kim back. Her stomach fluttered uncomfortably, it was probably a good thing Trini didn’t like her. She wasn’t a good person, she was a bitch, someone that people didn’t like after today that much was clear. She was jolted from her thoughts by a sudden sharp intrusion of cold against her nose. It forced a smile out of her and she whined softly, “Trini, don’t be mean. You’re supposed to be cheering me up not bullying me”.

“I got you to smile didn’t I?” She quipped back, her teeth chewing at her lip as she looked up adoring at her friend. 

“You always make me smile Trin, that doesn’t count as cheering me up” she grumbles back, watching as the yellow ranger lifted herself off of the floor easily before holding out her hands to help her up. 

“Okay then. There will be other promotions. Hanson is a dick, he only didn’t give you that job because you turned him down in collage and he is still salty as fuck about it. I mean, did you really want to work with him day in day out?” she shudders and her nose wrinkles at the thought, its cute and she definitely has a point. Hanson is a dick. “Plus, it would mean you having to travel to the New York office every couple of weeks and you couldn’t abandon me with the boys and Tommy for that length of time, it’d quite frankly be cruel. We both know I’d end up killing Zack and I don’t think Tommy would appreciate that. Which would lead to Tommy killing me and the Power Rangers as we know it would go poof since I’m the best and clearly the glue that holds the whole team together.” She smirks, wrapping her hands around the Pink Rangers wrists tugging her to her feet. 

Kim can’t help the smile this time. Cocky, sarcastic Trini is her favourite Trini. “And I mean, without the Power Rangers who would stop the world from being annihilated? So really, if you had gotten that promotion, it would have been the end of the world. Literally. You really dodged a bullet there! Thank God for Hanson being a dick right?”

The laugh that escapes her eases the tension in her shoulders instantly and she feels lighter than she has all day. “You’re silly Trini.” She bites her lip, a million words she wants to say sticking in her throat before she finally settles on requesting they build the pillow fort she was promised. 

 

***

One pillow fort, two cheesy rom-coms, copious amounts of ice cream and a silly impromptu karaoke session later Kim lays snuggled up to Trini in the pillow fort, hand made stars and fairy lights handing from the blanket ceiling. She feels better. A million times better. Trini never fails to help her forget her problems, to help her up when her self hate starts spiralling out of control. She sighs softly, turning her head to face her best friend, nudging her knee slightly as she tries to squirm her way closer without being caught. 

She wants to ask why Trini doesn’t want her, why she’s never been interested in her like that? Is it because she is a bad person? Maybe she’s not pretty enough? She’s seen the kind of girls Trini flirts with, there is no way she can compete with them. All long legs and pretty smiles. Perfect girls, not broken like her. The question burns in her throat but, for the second time that night, the words won’t seem to let themselves be heard. 

“You’re staring” Trini smiles, turning her face so they are almost nose to nose before letting a small giggle escape her. “And you’ve got that look on your face you get when you want to ask something but you also kind of want to figure out the answer yourself”

Shit. She tries to school her face but its too late and the smirk that is being shot her way is a clear indication that Trini isn’t going to let this drop. “Why’d you hate pants so much Trin?” Kim finally blurts, setting on the first thing she can think of that didn’t scream ‘why don’t you like me’. 

Trini runs her tongue agains her lower lip softly, the action catching Kims attention and almost distracting her completely from the answer she receives. 

“Wait? What?” her eyes snap up to meet Trini’s, she can’t have heard that right. 

“I said, princesa, I have no aversion to pants. But, you told me once before that you are an ass girl and I keep hoping that if I parade myself around the apartment enough, you might finally notice me.” Her words are stated with an air of confidence but Kim can see the vulnerability lacing though the smaller girls features and she can see the doubt that she has said too much begin to worry at the beanie clad girl. Before Trini can take back the words, before she can laugh them off as some poor joke, Kim closes the last of the gap between them, pressing herself as close as she can and capturing Trini’s lips with her own. 

Its desperate, hungry, filled with fingers tangled in hair, a thousand words unsaid and years of tension that boiled down to this one moment. They finally break apart, breathing laboured as their lungs cling frantically to the much needed oxygen. The seriousness breaks like glass shattering and they dissolve in to giggles, fingers exploring gently over arms and hips, tentatively brushing back stray locks of hair in a way that is significantly more intimate than they’ve ever allowed themselves to be. 

“Fuck, we are idiots, aren’t we?” Kim murmurs, Trini simply nods her head in agreement, teeth sinking into her lip for just a moment before leaning back in to press a short, sweet kiss to Kim’s lips. 

“Does this mean I can start wearing pants around the apartment again?” She smirks, trailing her fingertips down the exposed skin of Kim’s arm. 

Kim shoots her a horrified look, pulling back slightly to emphasise her abhorrence of the question. “The Hell it does, you’ve been torturing me for two years, Garcia! Now that I am actually allowed to appreciate the view you can’t take it away from me, that’d be cruel!”


End file.
